Gali
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: A character piece about Gali, the Toa of Water. Takes place in the Bionicle universe (Now not so exclimationy!)


Gali

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gali floated in the waters of Lake Naho, staring up at the stars. She had come here out try and relax, but as always her thoughts were getting the better of her. It had been nearly a week since she and the other Toa had defeated the Makuta and there was already another threat that faced the island.

A pair of Ruki fish came and nibbled curiously at her foot, but she shooed them away with one hooked-hand. *At least the fish are happy* she thought to herself. She could hear music coming from Ga-Koro; they along with the other villages had been celebrating Makuta's defeat ever since the Toa had returned from the Kini Nui. Unfortunately some of the celebrations had been canceled due to a new threat, the Bohrok swarm.

Gali thought bitterly about the Bohrok's arrival. The swarm had first appeared not even an hour after the Toa returned from their ordeal with the Makuta. Kopaka had said something to the effect that the people of Mata Nui would never know peace. Gali had tried to keep a more optimistic attitude than her stoic companion, but now she was beginning to doubt her own beliefs. The six of them had endured so much together she felt that the universe owed them at least a day's peace, but apparently the universe had other plans for them.

Her thoughts drifted to the other Toa. In each there own way, they were the embodiment of the elements they represented. Tahu, the oldest of the group, was just as unpredictable as fire; peaceful one moment then raging the next. Sure he was a stubborn hothead, but when he came down to it he was always able to make the right decision.

Kopaka was the exact opposite of Tahu, eternally cool and calm with hardly ever a sound. He had been a little too independent, almost to the point of rudeness, but now he was _almost_ pleasnt to be around. Well, except for the fact that he still hardly ever speaks.

Onua was just as, if not quieter, than Kopaka. While the most anyone can get out of him is a nod or grunt, he was the most dependable and reasonable person she knew. Surprisingly dexterous and agile, Onua is living proof that apperances can be decieving.

Pohatu was the only slightly younger than Onua but he often acted only half his age. He was probably the most free-spirited of the Toa, not to mention the friendliest. He could lighten the mood of any situation with a silly comment or joke.

Lewa was a dreamer, and like the rest of his village he always had a song to suit the occasion. If he had a fault it would be that sometimes he got too spacy or too wrapped up in a story or song to see what was going on, and that he was sometimes impossible to understand with his Treespeak.

And then there was herself, the only female Toa. She had often felt like an outsider because of her gender, and being the one of the youngest AND the smartest didn't help much either. She had always wondered why she was so smart; maybe it had something to do with her past. She had often tried to find out her past, but all she could recall was blackness before she came to Mata Nui. The others had no recollection of there past either. Maybe one day they would discover their origins.

Just then Gali felt the waters shifting to her right. She turned and saw a canoe coming to where she floated. "Good evening Gali, I hope I am not disturbing you?" Maku asked from her canoe. "No, you were not. What are you doing out here?" responded Gali. "Nokama has asked me to come find you. We are celebrating in your honor so it is only right that you should attend your own celebration!" Maku said. Gali laughed "I guess it would be appropriate that I attend since the party is for me.." she said. "Well then hop in, we don't want to keep the others waiting!" Maku answered. Gali easily climbed into the canoe and together the two of them headed for the celebration at Ga-Koro. *I may not get that day I wanted, but at least I can have an hour of happiness* Gali thought as they drew nearer to the cheerful sounds of the water village.


End file.
